


Sons of Hellfire

by sonsofhellfire



Series: Sons of Hellfire [1]
Category: sonsofhellfire
Genre: Demons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsofhellfire/pseuds/sonsofhellfire
Summary: Sirius and Isaiah are two omega demons who decide to move to the human world. They wind up in Syracuse, New York and life hits them in ways they didn't really expect.





	Sons of Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! Thanks for stopping by to read! If you're finding this before the Instagram comic please feel free to check it out!! www.instagram.com/sonsofhellfire/
> 
>  
> 
> ** Hello hello! Rowan here! Than you for taking the time to read! V and I have been working hard to get chapters out (with V currently working on chapter 2 and me working on drawing up the comic for chapter one!) so we really appreciate you coming and reading this!   
> <3 thanks so much again and enjoy the first chapter of Sons of Hellfire   
> ~Rowan and V**

Sirius heaved a box out of the moving van, his small frame shaking under the weight of the box. “Why’d we pack so much shit?” He glanced at his best friend, Isaiah. They had just arrived to Syracuse, New York. Isaiah shrugged, hopping down from the drivers side of the van. 

The pink haired demon started to make his way towards the front door of the apartment. He shifted the box slightly, fingers slipping. He let out a slight gasp, worried about dropping it. 

“”You sure you got that, Sirius?” Isaiah stopped pulling everything forward in the van, looking at Sirius. 

“Uh...yes.” He continued to move, sure enough losing his grip on the box.

“Shit!!” he yelled, the box tipping to a point he wouldn't be able to save it. Just as he was going to dive to catch it, two hands grabbed the box. 

 

“Woah there! You alright?” An irish accent met him, Sirius peeked over the box.

 

There was a man before him, holding the box and righting it in Sirius’ arms. His hair was black, scuff on his face. His eyes were a beautiful golden color, Sirius sucked in a breath. Were humans allowed to be this good looking? His eyes drifted over the man's lips, back to his scuff then up to his ears. His pointed ears. Much like Sirius and Isaiah’s human glamours. 

 

“You’re a demon?” Sirius blurted out. 

 

The man took the box from him, not saying anything but leading Sirius into the apartment. He set the box down, looking at the shorter male. 

 

“When Grandma said I’d be getting new neighbors I didn’t expect it to also be demons.” Isaiah came in just then, giving a knowing look at Sirius. 

“So you are a demon then?” 

 

“Well firstly, I’m a person. Killian Fox.” He stuck his hand out to Sirius first. The pink haired demon looked down at it and cocked his head. 

“Erm, right, human custom.” Killian dropped his hand, looking around the apartment. “You guys still have a lot to do, want me to help..erm..what are your names?” 

 

The boys shared a glance, Isaiah speaking first with a bit of a bow. “Isaiah Carver, and thanks we’d appreciate it. Not all of us can be big strong alphas. I’ll be outside.”

 

Sirius looked over Killian. He was taller, but had no smell coming from him. KIllian was looking him up and down as well. “And your name?” Killians voice sounding like smooth velvet. 

 

“Sirius.” He spoke softly, voice just above a whisper. 

 

“‘M sorry?” 

 

“Sirius Gray.” He said louder, standing straight. 

Killian smile brightly, Sirius’ heart almost stopped. Even though it was impossible. “It’s wonderful to meet you, Sirius Gray.”

 

 

>>

 

Killian Fox wanted to take back every wonderful word he said about the two neighbors he recently obtained. It had been about two months and at first it was great, but here he was awake at 7am. Hours before he was supposed to be awake, all because of their goddamn screaming. 

He shoved his face into his pillow, letting out his own frustrated scream. He was met with silence and then his phone vibrating softly. He peeked out at it, Sirius’ name lighting up on his screen. He answered it, “what the bloody hell do you want?” 

“We heard you scream, are you okay?” Sirius’ voice was soft. Killian hated it. He hated his dumb soft voice and his even dumber loud voice. 

“I’m fine, just trying to sleep and you know can’t.” His words pointed.

“Alls you had to do was ask us to be quiet.”

“I have for two months!! Are you fackin’ jokin’?” Killian sat up in bed, grabbing his sweatpants pulling them on over his naked body. His phone was pressed to his ear via his shoulder, while he stumbled to his living room.

“But you didn’t today.” Sirius giggled through the phone. 

“Open your door.” 

“Why?” 

“Just do it.” Killian grabbed something out of his fridge, unlocking his door and trudging down the stairs hanging up in the process. 

Sirius stood in the door frame at the bottom, looking up at him. “Why’d you hang up?”

Killian walked up to him, slamming an uncooked egg onto his head. The yok falling in goops over Sirius’ face. 

“Oh,’M sorry, did ya want breakfast?” Sirius looked up at Killian, tears forming in his eyes. Fuck, did i go too far? Killian thought to himself. 

Just as he was about to apologize, Sirius scooped it out of his hair, slamming it onto Killian’s chest. 

“You're a real cock gobbler when you want to be, Killian.”. Sirius said, making sure to slam the door in his face. 

“And you’re an annoying fuckface!” Killian yelled back after a moment, stomping his way up the stairs. 

 

>>

 

A few weeks had passed since the egg incident and frankly, Isaiah was over it. His pink haired roommate and annoy neighbor, hadn’t spoken basically the entire time. Whenever they’d catch one another in the hallway, they’d just look away and ignore one another. Which later Sirius would lay on the couch moping about it. 

 

“Why don’t you just talk to him?” Isaiah asked, sipping his coffee. Sirius laid on the couch, hugging a pillow to his chest. 

“Because he hates me, and he didn’t apologize! Why should I talk first!” 

 

“Ugh, whatever, stop pouting about it then and go get ready for work.” 

 

Sirius groaned and dragged himself off the couch, heading for the bathroom. A half hour later he was gone.Isaiah made himself busy with cleaning up their breakfast, and getting lunch ready, when an idea struck him. 

He quickly made up a lunch for Sirius, knowing full well in his moping he didn’t grab anything. He finished pulling himself together for work, mentally preparing to see Luca. The half-demon was always way too close to Isaiah, always in his personal bubble. Isaiah slammed a cupboard angrily. He would continue to deal, just because he wanted to keep working with his cute manager. 

 

He made his way upstairs, knocking on Killian’s door. The sleepy irish-man opened the door, hair a mess from sleep. “What do ya want?” 

 

Isaiah put his hands together, the lunch bag in them. “I have a favor to ask, and I wouldn’t ask if I already wasn’t running behind!!”

 

KIllian glanced at the bag then back up to Isaiah’s face, “Let me guess, the idiot forgot his lunch?” 

Isaiah nodded, “I know you guys aren't really speaking, but he gets super weak if he doesn't eat all day and I don’t want him passing out at work. If you’re heading to the studio could you drop it on your way?” 

 

Killian stuck his hand out for the bag, not only was he worried about Sirius, but also an opportunity to give him shit over his work? He couldn’t pass it up. “Yeah I’ll do it,you owe me some cake from that cafe you work at though.”

 

Isaiah smiled, “Sure thing! I’ll bring you a big chocolate piece tonight! Thank you so much!!” he ran down the stairs to his car, smile getting bigger as his plan was placed in motion. 

 

Killian made his way to the bookstore that Sirius worked at. He tapped his finger on the steering wheel, trying to not like his anxiety get to the best of him. In truth, he hadn’t spoken to Sirius because he had been anxious after slamming an uncooked egg on the demon's head. Sirius was the only person that could get Killian to react that way, he’d get angry then immediately go home and have to ‘take care of himself’. 

 

He knew Sirius was cute, Sirius knew he was cute. Everyone knew Sirius was cute. It was Sirius. Which frustrated Killian to the high heavens and he didn’t want to admit it.

 

Killian pulled up to the bookstore, giving himself a moment to compose himself. He stepped out of the car, walking through the door of the store, eyes searching for the pink fluff. A worker came up to him, “Can I help you find something?” 

 

Killian glanced down at the worker, “Uh, yeah actually I’m looking for Sirius Gray? He works here, and I brought him his lunch that he forgot.” 

 

The girl smiled brightly, “Oh my gosh! He just took his break but he should be in the very back of the shelves, by one of the windows reading! He’s so lucky to have his boyfriend bring it by!” 

 

Before Killian protested the statement, she was gone.He made his way back to where he was told, and stopped dead in his tracks. Sirius was sitting on a little sofa, knees brought up, book in hands. He had headphones on, the sun was hitting his pink hair giving it almost orange hues. He hummed softly along with whatever song he was listening to. The light gave his features a more soft look, if that was even possible. Killian was frozen in place, awed by Sirius. His heart pounded in his chest.

 

Killian pulled himself from his moment of blatant staring. Moving to stand in front of the smaller guy. Sirius didn’t notice him at first, but when he did he jumped. He ripped his headphones off his head, “what the heck Killian!” Sirius whisper yelled, his cheeks flushed pink. 

 

Killian stared down at him, then slowly dropped down to his knees to be eye level. He held the lunch bag out, not saying anything. Sirius looked down at it then back up to Killians eyes. “Lunch?” 

 

Killian nodded, “uh, yeah. Isaiah said you forgot to bring any. So on my way to the studio I wanted to drop it off.” Killian blushed at his word choice. 

 

Sirius flushed more, taking the lunch from Killian and looking away. “Thank..you..” he said softly, moving so there was room for Killian to sit. “Sit with me?” 

Killian did, he sat close though, arm across the back of the sofa. “Eat.” He said softly, close to Sirius’ ear. He couldn’t lie,he was enjoying making the pink haired demon blush. Sirius ate, slowly, occasionally holding up a chip to Killians mouth for Killian to eat.

 

After about 10 minutes of just silence, Killian spoke. “I’m sorry for smashing an egg on your head instead of just talking to you like an adult.” 

Sirius looked up at Killian in surprise, then started to laugh softly. “Why are you laughing?!” Killian growled a bit. 

 

“Shhh Shhh! This is a library setting! I’m laughing because even though you were a jerk, smashing an uncooked egg on my head was pretty funny.” Sirius smiled up at Killian.

 

After that the two spoke for the rest of Sirius’ lunch, laughing in their own private world. 

 

“Are you working at the studio late?” Sirius stood, brushing the crumbs off his uniform. He was in high-waisted black slacks, with a puffy white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. Killian dragged his eyes up the smaller demons form, stopping to meet his eyes. 

 

“I am. I have a class and then I have to finalize some peoples memberships. Why?” Killian stood, now looking down at Sirius. 

 

“Can I stop by and bring you dinner?” That blush coming back onto Sirius’ face. A loose strand of hair fell forward as he looked away.

 

Killian hesitated for a moment, then brought his fingers to the strand, tucking it back behind Sirius’ ear. “If it's not too much trouble, I’d love that. I’ll text you the address.” Sirius looked up at Killian, his hand still lingering on Sirius’ cheek. 

 

“Alright,” Sirius’ voice was soft. “I’ll see you later tonight.”

 

“Okay, see you later.” Killians voice came out in a whisper, pulling back, face suddenly burning with realization. He turned after waving at the pink haired demon, and made his way quickly to his car. Getting in he started it, and screamed into his hands. Why had he done that?


End file.
